itenco_atlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tlatlakualistli
The Tlatlakualistli is a 3 day festivity that occurs in a different port city around Itenco Atl every year. It is a celebration of the creation of the continent. Every couple of hundred years or so however, the Quitotol send a vision down to the head priests of each province of Itenco Atl, and they provide a trial for foreigners. The reward at the end of the trial is entry to the continent that is protected by an invisible barrier. The Celebration The three day celebration starts a week before the actual time of the Tlatlakualistli. The Tlacame decorate their homes with the banners and colors of the deity they follow or identify with closely. They decorate their clothing with vibrant colors, embroidery, and many ornamental embellishments. The markets swell with the Tlacame looking to fill their homes with the best food and drink around to provide their guests and families. The first day of the Tlatlakualistli is a day of social ceremony. People open their businesses and homes to total strangers to allow for a deeper connection with others, roam the streets singing, cheering, playing music, and drinking, and there is only a lively and cheerful atmosphere in the port city in which it is held. The second day of the Tlatlakualistli is a day of entertainment. When the trials don't happen, every entertainment venue is showing fights, concerts, plays, operas, innovative technology presentations, and plenty more. When the trials occur, every eye is glued on the foreigners that are showing their array of skills in their life or death situations. The third day is a winding down of the celebrations. As the sun rises, a series of sacrifices are done in a non-traditional form. If there have been no trials, the entertainers that have spent the second day entertaining the rest of the population are placed on a pedestal and stabbed with a surge of celestial energy. The people that are "sacrificed" receive a boon in exchange for their services. If there are trials, the adventurers who fared well in the trials are placed on the pedestals with their teams and stabbed with a surge of celestial energy endowed by the Quitotol that will allow them to bypass the barrier into Itenco Atl. As soon as the sacrifices are done, the Tlacame go home and prepare a meal for their guests, families, and any entertainer/adventurer that wishes to join in on a meal, before they leave from the port city in which the festivities were held. The Trials The trials are traditionally held on the second day of the Tlatlakualistli. The trials are not held very often however. In the most recent millenia, they're held roughly every couple of hundred years, so they are a once in a lifetime event. The list of trials held since and including the year 142 DR are as follows: * 142 DR * 356 DR * 482 DR * 695 DR * 715 DR * 924 DR * 1138 DR * 1358 DR * 1453 DR * 1614 DR * 1793 DR Each trial has been unique, and no two fights, puzzles, hunts, or other objectives have been exactly the same, though they may contain similar objectives. The objective of the 2018 DR was to solve a puzzle of light, a maze of hexagons, and a fight of survival.Category:Browse Category:Festivities Category:Religion Category:Culture Category:History